User talk:Recgameboy
If you have questions, please contact me. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I noticed your undoing of my edits. I am only helping you with the set out of the pages. Read the rules. Yours Thankfully, :[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Huh? What exaclty is what? Brutal Nightmare? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Basically, it's like The Eternal Game (which was one of the stories that inspired me to do Brutal Nightmare): you enter your toughest warriors, then they go against each other in a fight to the death contest, where only one comes back alive. Very fun. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey I noticed on your userpage that it's all-caps, you might want to undo that. Toa Fairon Linking You should link your pages to your user page. Just put around the page you want linked. For example Nalek will give: Nalek. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'''That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Okay, just telling you. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Voting. The voting page is where you can vote (by signing your name after your favoured entry) for nominated articles, quotes, images, and creations. You nominate anyones article/image/quote/creation. Does that help? Anytime ;D [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Suuuuuuuuuuuure! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] The thrid line of trivia on Hook makes no sense. What do you mean exaclty? The two Jallers? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] I'm sorry? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry? I don't understand your comment on my talk page at all. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Kraahkan page has fanon info. The Avohkii page does not. Therefore, I deleted it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You have a point there, I suppose. I'll nominate it for deletion first next time... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, look, you aren't allowed to recreate a page that has JUST been deleted withe xactly the same content. I am not going to have a deletion war with you, so please, just stop. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ...And why would that be? I do nto believe I changed very much. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The "Writer" template says "do not add to this fiction." That means that I can't put my own fanon info on the page. It does not say "do not edit this page." This is a wiki, and we are allowed to edit pages here. And the only thing I'm really changing, other than adding links, is removing the subheadings because it just seems to me like one sentence is too short to merit one of those. That doesn't give you the right to call me an illiterate fool. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) There's no need to be rude. See here for an explanation. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I thought you'd say that. But is it relevant to the article's content? Yes. Is it important enough to have its own page? Yes. Is there enough information for it to merit its own article? Yes. Also, if you continue to argue that it doesn't belong, then I'm just going to save you the trouble and make the page for you. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Then why is Barraki's biography almost exclusively about his time as PirakaBarraki? Here, I'll create the page now to end this ridiculous bickering. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The question being? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't. I'm trying to fix every page on the wiki in alphabetical order. (I'm already done with the As.) [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it seems like a ridiculous task, I know, but I have to try. And BTW, the PirakaBarraki page is done. Feel free to add more info. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's the editing going? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Okay.. I'll check them out. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Haven't I already explained redlinks? There is most definitely enough fanon info about Karda Nui, Bara Magna, and energy storms for each of them to merit their own articles, so please stop reverting my edits. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 07:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I did not delete any articles. I deleted a total of six letters. That's not a whole page. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) An article is not an article if it has nothing in it. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) But people are capable of creating their own articles, no? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiki articles are not designed for the purpose of being aesthetically pleasing. They are designed for the purpose of storing content, as in an encyclopedia. Being aesthetically pleasing is only a secondary goal. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't. You're just the only one who makes a big deal out of it. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) As the discussion has begun to degenerate into spam, let's just forget about this... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just sign your name after the entry you like. Or do you mean how to nominate an article? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Just put: #(name of article you're nominating) after the last vote of the last entry in the Article section. Hope that helps. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Monarus WHO IS MONARUS??!!! ******Baterra1202